Haley's Story, The Revenge Part 1
by Sunny90987
Summary: Haley was sick of her life at home, and didn't want to deal with her abusive mom any more. Finially fed up with enough, she decides to run away. That night she meets some people that change her life forever. A horrible prophecy, A wicked Godddess out for blood, love, loss, and death. Haleys life has just begun.- discontinued- writers block- redoing story plz read :D


**This is the start of my new book, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer- I own none of the pjo story ideas, characters, or any of the rights to the pjo series…. **

I was walking through the park, hurrying home. My mom would be beyond pee-od if I didn't get home in the next like, two minutes. God, I was so glad that school was over now. Walking through the door, I could the stagnant stench of alcohol.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" she yelled in my face. It was twenty minutes later, and she had just woken up from her daily nap- or one of them.

"God, I was getting milk and stuff." I held up the milk carton for proof. She glared at me and hit the milk with the back of her hand, sending it flying across the room.

"Pick that up, I'm expecting company." I guffawed at the word 'company', which pretty much meant her screw toys- ahem, _boyfriends. _

Knowing my mom, she expected me out of the house by, like, at least seven. Right then I knew what I was going to do. I had been thinking awhile know of running away. My mom doesn't need me and I certainly didn't need her. For a while now, I have been saving up money, bussing tables at a family owned restaurant, and I had at the least four hundred.

Practically running up the stairs, I walked into my bedroom. Yea, I would so miss this place… not. That's the good thing, I guess. Starting over, starting bedroom was gray and white. The walls were stripped, the bed impeccable. Everything was perfect, clean. I barely ever sleep here anyway. I usually spend the night in the park. I found it one night, when my mom had _guests. _

The park was always practically abandoned. No one ever came to it anymore. It was very pretty, two giant weeping willows about ten yards distance of each other, with a wooden bench in between.

Anyways, I packed sensibly, just two shirts, a pair of matchstick jeans, and a black hoodie. My closet was organized by color. I picked out a cotton black vee-neck long sleeved sweater, black skinny jeans and a black and white beanie.

I looked in the mirror, where there was a picture of my mom. I looked nothing like her; she had light blond hair, bright baby blue eyes. She had a bony figure and was about 5'4. I, on the other hand, have light brown curly hair with natural honey highlights, and blackish gray eyes, with specks of gold in them. I had an hourglass figure, and was about 5'11. And she had very tan skin, while I had very light skin. It almost looked pasty white, but had a tiny bit of color in my face.

I heard the door open and close, and laughter trickling up the stairs. Pulling on my sneakers, I walked down the stairs, slowly.

"Oh, Haley?" my mother, Tracy, called to me in a pleasant voice.

"Yes?" I asked in a somewhat strained voice.

"Henry and I were going to a movie, so I'll see you tonight." She said walking out the door, not waiting for my response.

"Fat chance, old women." I mumbled to myself. But, this was better, because I could pack some food. Finishing everything up, I walked out the door.

I wondered on for about three, four hours. It was now ten thirty. The street I was walking down was surprisingly deserted. God this was so fricken cliché. I almost laughed my but off when a light flickered overhead and died. My laughter slowed to a stop when I saw two figures coming towards me. Slowly I turned around, and, of course, some one was walking too. I walked down a long alley, hoping they would just keep on walking, but, god, they turned down the alley with me.

_Hmmm, _I thought to myself. After about three more paces I whirled around, hands on hips.

"Why, in the hell, would you be following me for?" I asked, sounding ticked.

They came into view, all of them around seventeen, three years older than I. I was as tall as them, and gosh, yes- I admit, they were on the _haute _scale, but also on the perv scale. The middle guy leaned near to me and stage whispered.

"Everyone's gotta eat, right?"

I broke into a run father into the alley. Hearing their footsteps pad heavily on the concrete, my mind was turning. I turned real quick into a tight place even for me, knowing they couldn't get, in but they would sure find a way. Turning down a street, my head whipped back and forth, and I saw a small forest for paces north west of me.

Running toward it, I knew the thick foliage would shield me. trying to navigate this place was somewhat hard, but I managed. After a mile or so I found myself in a clearing.

I heard rustling of leaves behind me. Turning around I stood face-to-face with one of the guys, the one that said we gotta eat. I've heard about cannibalism, but honestly, I thought these guys had a few screws loose.

I held my chin up high. "And how, exactly, are you going to eat me?"

He smirked like the jerk he was. Then a bright light went through the dark clearing. And he umm… changed into a giant thingy.

"He he, I thought I was as tall as you guys." I laughed pathetically. I had to almost crane my neck up to look at him. He was about 6'5.

"Gosh, you get uglier by the minute." I yelled up at him. His deeps laugh creped me out. I heard another rustle behind me. Great, his friends came to help him feast on Haley, cause she seemed sooo delicious. (hope you detected the sarcasm there)

The giant tried to grab me, but surprisingly- surprising to him and me- I bit his hand, which tasted like a mixture of dirt, blood, and… sheep. I think it was sheep, cause he sure smelled like sheep crap.

I ran in the other direction and remembered oh, crap. His goons. But there were no goons, just a teenage guy and girl around his age, and a guy around mine. The older guy and girl were fighting the other meathead, and I couldn't imagine where the other one could be.

The guy, who was around my age, was in the shadows, but for some reason I could see him. I could always see better in the night. He was kneeling down with a sword towards the monster. Ha, loser. He won't get the giant at an angle like that.

But to my surprise he did. Cause I decided to help the guy out. I ran towards the woods, right where his sword would interject the monsters belly. The monster, stupid enough to fall for the trick, ran after me. The boy jumped up and drove the sword in the monsters stomach.

I dropped down and remembered my back pack, which I had left in the clearing. I walked into the open clearing to find the people gone, my pack where I had it.

"Haley azure caravel?" someone asked in a deep, authoritive voice. I turned towards the voices owner.

"We have to talk."


End file.
